


Caught In The Act

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: After returning battered and bruised from your mission you loko forward to unwinding in the shower, taking your favourite toy with you for some ‘personal’ time. You don’t expect however for the object of your desires to catch you in such a compromising position, especially if that person is your boss.





	Caught In The Act

Caught In The Act

You were frustrated. Frustrated that the mission hadn’t gone to plan. Frustrated that your skills weren’t trusted by the rest of the team. Frustrated that you wanted to screw your supervisor’s brains out.

You peeled your mission uniform off, pausing with it over the laundry hamper before throwing it into the trash; it was beyond repair after you’d fallen down those stairs and ripped massive parts of it to shreds. What wasn’t ripped was so blood stained that no amount of detergent would get it out. As you paused at the doorway to the bathroom that interconnected yours and Natasha’s rooms you happened upon an idea, running back to the little cabinet at the side of your bed and grabbing the items that had come to mind before returning to the bathroom.

Once you were under the hot jets of water you could feel the tension start to drain out of you. Your enhanced healing abilities meant that the majority of your wounds were just now mottled purple bruises over your skin, the water washing away the dried blood. Soon you were clean and ready, your eyes falling on the items you’d brought in from your bedroom. Trailing your fingers down your body they soon found the spot you wanted them to, working yourself into a frenzy until you knew you were ready. Grabbing the dildo with the suction cup you stuck it to the smooth glass of the shower screen, squeezing some of the lube over it before turning around and slowly easing it into you.

You settled for a moment, getting used to the feel of it inside you as you palmed your breasts and started to rock back onto the slick shaft;

“Fuck yes...” your mind immediately turned to your supervisor; “Fuck... Steve... oh god...”

You were imagining that he was there, drilling into you from behind, his large hands working over your body in place of your own. You knew it was wrong, you knew he was your superior and had no desire to step beyond the lines of propriety, but it didn’t stop you fantasising about him;

“Steve... harder...”

You were now bouncing back onto the dildo; you could feel your orgasm approaching as you tugged on your nipples, your breasts heavy in your hands. And that’s when you heard it: a quiet chuckle.

Freezing on the spot you were afraid to turn around, a million and one scenarios flashing through your mind, everything from scenes from a horror movie to the object of your desires catching you.

“Don’t stop on my account...”

The voice immediately told you it was the latter, and probably in that very moment you would have preferred a knife wielding maniac. Turning in the hope it was just that you sucked in a sharp intake of breath when you saw Steve standing in your bathroom, looking at you from outside the shower. It was an immediate reaction to pull yourself off the dildo and cover your body with your hands;

“I’m... I’m sorry Sir...”

You watched him, his expression unreadable as he set down the reports he’d been holding and pulled the glass door open. Now that his view wasn’t encumbered by the misted glass his eyes raked up and down your body, and you were sure you saw his pupils dilate. He was bare chested and barefoot, the only thing he wore were the compression running leggings he wore under his stealth suit, and they were having little affect on his cock that was straining at the fabric.

Stepping into the shower he backed you up against the cool ceramic tiles on the wall, towering over you as the hot jets of water soaked him;

“I should write you up for insubordination”

“Yes Sir”

“Make it official that you’re fucking yourself whilst thinking about your supervisor, making him uncomfortable”

“I made you uncomfortable Sir?”

He rocked his hips against yours and you could feel his cock now rock hard and pressing against you;

“Do you think this feels comfortable?”

In that moment you decided that if you were going to get fired, you might as well go down in a blaze of glory, reaching your hand down and squeezing him through the soaked fabric;

“Perhaps I could help rectify the situation Sir?”

As your fingers worked into the strong elastic of his waistband you struggled to pull the tight wet fabric down his hips, working it down just enough to allow his cock to spring free, making a delicious wet slap as it sprung out and hit his stomach. He practically growled as you wrapped your hands around his hot flesh and started to pump him;

“Is this helping Sir?”

“I do like this Sir thing...” he admitted, and as you looked up you saw a faint blush on his cheeks, showing that beneath the stern supervisor exterior, the sweet Steve was still there.

Acting coy, you let the water flow down your bodies, slicking your hand to allow you to work his foreskin back and forth, the smooth blunt tip angry and red. He caught your hand in his, pulling you off him;

“As nice as that is, it’s not why I stepped in here though...”

He took hold of your hips and encouraged you to grab his shoulders, hoisting you up into his arms as you felt him press you back against the tiles and his cock nudge at your entrance. You wriggled your hips, relishing the feeling of his cock teasing you before he slammed into you, filling you, stretching you in one moment.

“HOLY SHIT!”

Steve stilled for a moment, letting you grow accustomed to his size before he started to move, slowly drawing out of you before sliding back in, and working your slick juices against his cock until he was pounding into you, your breasts bouncing with each thrust.

“Fuck, you’re tight... considering you were working yourself up when I came in this is amazing...”

You were breathless from his thrusts, but you grinned at him, realising he didn’t know;

“Well that’s because... Sir... The dildo... It wasn’t in my pussy...”

Steve stopped for a moment as he thought about what you said and the realisation hit him;

“You had it up your ass?”

You nodded and grinned at him, wriggling your hips in an attempt to get him to move again. Instead you were surprised when he gripped you tighter and started to move you, turning the pair of you in the shower until you back was to the glass screen.

Showing just how strong he was he managed to hold you up with one had as his other went behind you, angling the abandoned dildo towards your ass before pushing you back onto it. As it breached your body you let out a groan;

“Oh god... holy shit...”

“You like that Agent? You like being double stuffed? You feel so good; you’re even tighter now, squeezin’ my cock so good, I can feel it inside you, pressing against me through your body...”

“Fuck me Steve... please”

“What happened to Sir...?”

“Steve... please...” you whined.

He was happy to oblige, and although he was filling you so beautifully, he didn’t start pounding into you, instead he was enjoying the pull and slide, angling his hips just so, just right that the crown of his cock was dragging repeatedly over your g-spot, drawing your orgasm out of you until you exploded, coming with a cry as your body seized up, your legs clamped tight around Steve’s hips as you screamed out Steve’s name over and over.

He was driving himself towards his own release, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic, and a desperate look in his eyes;

“I’m about to come... where should I...”

“Come inside me, I’m on the pill”

“Ok fuuuuuck”

The second you’d told him what he wanted to hear, Steve threw his head back and came, filling you with his hot come as he held you still impaled on both cocks.

Finally he pulled you back a little, gently letting the dildo slide out of you as he held you in his arms, your bodies still joined together. With one hand he shut the water off and carried you from the bathroom to your bed, finally pulling out of you and setting you down on the crumpled sheets.

He struggled to pull the soaked leggings off his legs, and you watched as with a grunt he tore them free and tossed them behind him, hearing them land in a wet slap against the floor tiles in the bathroom doorway before climbing on top of you and pulling the covers over your wet bodies.

As he pressed kisses over your face and neck he murmured against your skin;

“That was amazing...”

“You can say that again... but what were you doing in my bathroom?”

“I was dropping those reports in Natasha’s room for when she returned from her mission and heard you calling my name... I thought you might be in trouble...” He grinned at you, and you could tell he was pleased that he’d discovered you were far from in trouble.

You didn’t bother to reply; instead you enjoyed the feel of his lips on yours, his fingers trailing down your body and between your legs before they dipped into you. As he worked your body with your combined fluids you could feel the need for more rise within you, and as his fingers trailed lower and he gently worked one come soaked digit into your rear entrance you parted your legs further as a silent invitation.

“You want me to fuck you here?”

You could only nod, biting your lip as the thoughts of his thick cock stretching you there invaded your brain. For a moment he left the bed and disappeared into the bathroom returning seconds later with the bottle of lube in his hand

“Turn over, I can give you want you want Darlin’”

You quickly settled on your hands and knees, arching your back and spreading your legs, watching as he knelt on the bed behind you, holding his already hard cock before he plunged into your pussy a couple of times, coating himself with yours and his come before he pulled out and rested against your asshole. Pulling back he squirted a generous amount of the viscous liquid onto your ass, working it into your already lubed ass but making sure you were well and truly prepared for him.

Resting his cock back against you he gently pressed against the loosened ring of muscle, and you heard his small intake of breath as he watched – and you felt – the smooth crown of his cock slip inside you.

Steve stilled for a moment, knowing he was larger than your dildo, letting you grow accustomed to the stretch of him before he started to slowly push in. You grew impatient, knowing what you could cope with you pushed back onto him, suddenly filling you until he was balls deep in your ass;

“Holy shit!”

You keened against the fullness of it, lost in the moment until you heard it, the sound of a door opening and Natasha’s voice from your shared bathroom;

“Oh for FUCKS SAKE!”

There was a sudden popping sound and seconds later she appeared in the doorway to your bedroom – that Steve had forgotten to close – whilst holding your dildo in her hand;

“How many times have I asked you not to leave these... oh”

Natasha’s gaze fell upon you and Steve on the bed in your current predicament, her jaw going slack before she glared and threw the dildo across the room, and you weren’t sure if it was luck or skill, but it hit Steve square in the forehead before it bounced onto the bed bedside you;

“Never fucking mind...”

She turned to leave, stepping on the soggy pile that was Steve’s shredded leggings, uttering out curses as she left the two of you to it.

-

Hours later when you had finally emerged from your room – and Steve had snuck off to his in just your robe to get changed – you were on the couch in the lounge area, sore but happy as you flicked through a magazine as a cup of coffee stat cooling next to you. Glancing up when you heard footsteps, seeing Steve walking in before he settled next to you on the couch. Turning to look at him you grinned when you saw the black eye that was forming;

“Nice shiner there Sir”

He pressed a light kiss to your lips;

“Totally worth it though”

 


End file.
